The Unexpected Guest at Watchtower
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Set during the time of the Cartoon episode Injustice for All. After Batman is poisoned, his ex protege is more vigilant, and follows Joker to a team that Lex Luthor has set up. After the events of the episode, there is a visitor in Watchtower that shouldn't be there.


I couldn't find Justice League under Cartoons or TV Shows, which is what this is based on; the episode Injustice for All; so I'm posting it under Comics.

* * *

The Unexpected Guest At Watchtower

She had heard about what happened to her old mentor at the hands of the super villain team that Luthor had gathered. One thing that peaked her interest was that Joker had broken out of Arkham, and if she knew him well enough, he would try and join Luthor. The heroine followed the super villain, and after a while, and into Metropolis, she knew she was right. Once Joker entered the building, she was picking up several heat signatures, and decided to investigate, going on top of the building to get a better look.

"Oh Lexie I'm hurt; how could you have this little party without inviting me." Joker said to Lex with the rest of the team just standing there.

"It's not a party; Grundy get rid of him."

Solomon Gundy started walking toward Joker, and the clowned prince used his air horn which had knockout gas in it and the zombie fell to the ground unconscious.

"But seriously Lex, you need me."

"Like I need skin rash."

"Maybe so, but I know something you don't. I know how the Bat thinks." Joker said as he jumped on Grundy's back and showed Lex a tracer.

The Gotham heroine knew trouble was about to start, especially if Batman did follow the tracer, and she was sure he would; you don't live with a bat for over a decade and not learn his thoughts. She moved to back away, but suddenly, there was Shade, it seems his name fits him as the heroine never saw him leave the room or heard him on the roof with her.

"How about you take a nap." Shade said, and with that, he let the shading fly out of his walking staff and it surrounded her. There was some resistance as the shade surrounded her but after a couple of minutes she was down on the roof and the shade released her, showing that she was unconscious.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Ten Minutes Later

Superheroine's POV

The temperature in the room took a huge dip as I was moved. It didn't take long before I stopped moving and that's when I started waking up.

Normal POV

"So, the little bird though she could follow me without my knowing." Joker said.

"Who is she; I've never heard of anyone with that bird shield." Star Sapphire said.

"Oh she and I are old friends; this is Batsy's little girl. About three years ago, she upgraded to her own hero just like her brother. Oh this is going get better when Batsy get here."

"So, Cardinal is all grown up, this will be good." Lex said.

Just then, the grown up Cardinal began to stir.

"Oh…this isn't good." She said when she saw where she was.

"Hello Flamey. I hope you're accommodations are alright, and soon enough 'daddy' will be here." Joker said.

"First off, I should send a fireball at you for that nickname, it's Flamebird. Second, he'll be here, and he **will** stop you." Flamebird weakly said, and when she tried to get up, she realized her hands were tied behind her back.

"Get comfy Flamey, this will be the last place you see." Joker said.

"She'll stay alive as long as we need her." Lex said, thinking that if they didn't catch Batman right away, then Flamebird could be leverage.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Four Hours Later

Luthor had found the transmitter to watchtower and sent Star Sapphire, Shade and Grundy to deliver the bomb, and Joker decided to let Batman watch on a small screen. Ultra Humanite left as he couldn't stand being in the same room with Joker.

"Oh, he's going to miss the show…and the sequel." Joker stated.

"What sequel?" Batman asked

"After the bomb gets your friends, I get you. I also think I'll kill Flamey while I'm at it." Joker said, then laughed.

A worried look came across Batman's face as he only knew of one person that Joker called Flamey, but he didn't speak up, just glared at the psychotic clown. After the bomb blew (outside of watchtower) Joker looked disappointed.

"They ruined the punch line… but I can still have my fun." Joker remarked as he pushed the TV over and pulled out a razor blade.

Batman then head-butted the clown when he was close enough

"Not funny Bats."

Joker started walking toward him again, when suddenly Grundy grabbed his arm.

"Luthor not want you alone with him."

"Oh Grundy old pal, what's a couple of nicks between friends."

"Go away."

With that Joker left, but not before stopping in the room where Flamebird was being held. When he entered, the young heroine glared at him.

"Oh Flamey, you did train under Batsy, since you have that old Batglare down pat. It's time to dispose of you." Joker said as he walked over to the containment pod the fire controller was in. Locating the temperature control, he turned it to below freezing.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

One Hour Later

Batman had disabled the stasis field and contacted J'onn. Now the entire League was outside the abandoned Metropolis Pictures Store.

"There, Batman is defiantly inside, but I am also sensing another person in trouble." J'onn said as he pointed to the building.

"Then it's a hostage situation, they could use them as a shield." Green Lantern stated.

"Not if I can help it." J'onn said and with that he density shifted to enter the building.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

During the Battle

As soon as Batman was free, he ran to check on Flamebird first, and saw what the temperature was set on. J'onn soon came too and found him.

"I sensed her in the building; just who is she?" J'onn asked as Batman was untying her wrists after getting her out of the containment.

"Remember Robin and Cardinal, well this is Cardinal, she goes by Flamebird now. Joker must have captured her when she followed him." Batman said as he picked her up. "Her body temperature is too low for her to stay conscious."

"I'll take her to the Javelin." J'onn said and with that he density shifted out of the building.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

When the League went to the Javelin after the super villain team was taken away, they all saw the girl laying in there. Batman walked over and checked on her, and for the first time since they joined forces, they saw emotion on his face.

"She looks so familiar…wait, Batman is that Cardinal?" Superman asked.

"She goes by Flamebird now. She followed Joker after she heard I was poisoned. He had broken out of Arkham and with Lex around, it was only a matter of time before Joker wanted in on the 'fun'." Batman said as he made sure she was covered up.

Superman and Martian Manhunter went to the controls and headed for Watchtower to take care of their teammate's former protégé.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

One Hour Later

Flamebird lay in med bay, alone after everyone had left to check a few systems in Watchtower. Suddenly a mysterious figure appeared, with hair the same color as the unconscious heroine but this visitor had a bright blue bird on its chest. The visitor then touched Flamebird's hand gently and sat on the edge of the bed.

Unknown to the stranger, Green Lantern was coming to check on Flamebird and saw the figure.

"Hold it right there." Green Lantern said and with that he used his ring to try and capture the intruder but the man, as he was revealed to be, dodged the green energy and summersaulted out of the room.

That's when Green Lantern reached for his comm. "We have an intruder in Watchtower; just left med bay."

With that call, everyone, including Batman, started searching for the intruder, and Flash ran into him first (literally). The scarlet speedster had a better look at the intruder and saw that his hair was just beyond shoulder length. The intruder just glared at Flash and waved, then took off.

The speedster was ready to take off after this guy, when he suddenly fell flat on his face. When he recovered, Flash realized there was a lasso around his angles, keeping him from running.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

The intruder had entered the monitor room and was now in a battle with Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern, who had caught up to him. The three heroes were surprised at how he moved, even avoiding the man of steel. Wonder woman started plotting where the intruder was going to land and just as he was near the middle column of the satellite, the Amazonian tossed her lasso and thought she had him but at the last second he jumped as the lasso began to close.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Batman stopped his search when he remembered about the security cameras and when to get a look at the footage.

Med Bay 20 minutes later

Batman entered just in time to see Flamebird stir.

"He was here." Was all she said at first.

"I know, but Green Lantern scared him off. Batman said and he reached up to his comm. "Justice League, stand down, I know exactly who the intruder is, he's friendly."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JL

Just as their comms clicked to life, Green Lantern managed to catch the intruder by wrapping him from his neck to his ankles in green energy.

_"Justice League stand down, I know who the intruder is, he's friendly."_

With that, Green Lantern released the friendly and all three heroes flew to him.

"I just came to see Flamebird." The 'new' hero said, and just then Hawkgirl, Flash and J'onn came into the room.

"Let's head that way then." Superman said, knowing that if Batman vouched for him, then he was alright.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL 

They all arrived in med bay and the unknown hero walked over to Flamebird, who smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, Red Bird; how are you doing?" He said.

"You just had to sneak up here didn't you?" Flamebird said.

"How could I not come and see my sister."

When the word 'sister' left the young man's mouth, the entire league, minus Batman felt their jaws drop. Superman was the first to recover and the Man of Steel stepped in front of the rest of the League.

"Robin?" Was all he could say as he was still in shock.

"It's Nightwing now." The young man said.

"I've heard of Robin, and his sister Cardinal." Hawkgirl remarked.

"When we were younger, I went by Cardinal, but Nightwing and I, once we were older adopted new hero personas. He moved to Blüdhaven and I stayed in Gotham to help Batman." Flamebird stated.

"I have a radio scanner and I heard about the bomb on the JL frequency and did some checking into recent criminal activity. It wasn't till after you all returned here that I learned Joker had joined Luthor's little party and with Batman poisioned, I knew Flamebird would follow him. He always has a way to capture here too; you just never know with that clown." Nightwing added.

"How **did** they capture you." Wonder Woman questioned.

"The Shade disappeared and reappeared without me seeing." Flamebird explained.

"Hey Bats, how long will Flamebird be here?" Flash asked as the thought came to his mind.

"I give her two days under our watch, and then the rest of her recovery can take place in the Batcave." Batman answered.

"You know she won't stay in the cave for long." Nightwing sarcastically said.

"She will if she doesn't want our agent to restrain her." Batman instructed as he gave her a glare different from his usual Batglare.

"You drive a hard bargain." Flamebird said with a cheerful smile.

"Well, I left Blüdhaven unprotected, I have to get back." Nightwing said and with that, he gave Flamebird a brotherly kiss on the forehead and left out.

The League was still surprised at this and that's when Flamebird spoke up.

"We're all each other has besides Batman, so when one of use is in trouble, the other always finds a way to be there." And with that she fell back asleep to let her body recuperate.

The Dark Knight then ushered everyone out so she could rest quietly.

* * *

This idea was in my head forever, and now that it's out, I think I can get to my other three.


End file.
